Waiting: Afterward
by Limbus
Summary: Waiting: Afterward; a story contribute 'Waiting', an MLP fan fiction, writing by Tayman on fimfiction. Read his first.
1. Chapter 1: Bring her Happiness

Dust roar over the land, no sign of life as it was a thousand years ago, before we awoke from our last nap from our last nap. It was strange, unlike our other nap, we remember everything, and what we remember was nothing, absolutely nothing, as soon as we close our eyes, we open then, we know we slap, Luna know she slap, but we did not dream.

No... Say it's not so, we can't lose the only thing, that bring us a bit of emotion, there was no reason for us to return to slumber if it going to be like that. Is that what death is like. A no dream state of dreams, while we were in that state we did not fear it, but once waken from it…

It scares use, as my sister is overcome with sorrow; Luna starts to sob, right when we realize there was no confronting to sleep the time away. For me, it just spoke one thing, there is truly nothing now. Dreams were the only thing keeping us from feeling empty, from loneness, form reality...

My sister set their sobbing away, how could she cry, we having had a drink of water... I don't even remember what water taste like, felt like, it's almost like it did not existence... Will in our case, it didn't, not any more. The only taste we have is, dry hot and sand.

I thought what I could do to comfort her, and then I thought what it matters. Why I even found it, to entertaining, setting their watching my sister cry, let me think, gave me something to think about, keep my mind from the reality around me, the same reality that is doing this to her.

For most of the time I just set there, looking at her, saying nothing, because there is nothing to be said, what could I said, I forgotten the last time I even use my voice, I think it was when Luna ask me something in the dark.

That when it dawn on me, she is my sister, my little sister, who is in pain, and I'm just thinking of just letting her set there in the bone cutting cool alone, and crying.

I walk up and set beside her, spreading my wings out, I heard a pop, it been so long sense I use them. I cover my sister with it, she instantly lean on me, digging in my fur with her face, hug my mid-section, and cry. She cries as if doing so would have made everything better.

After a while she stop crying but we did not separate or better yet, she did not want to let go, it felt as if she was cling on to something just by holding me, I did not want to ruin her futile effect.

We stud there, time is lost to use, so there is no use to gusting how long, it could have been hours, days, years, century, who knows.

I'm still a sister, and as an older sister, I must do something. That when it dawn on me, I can gave her one thing, one thing that we cannot give our self, that time cannot gave to us, as it did to so many other. I try to speak, but no sound came out, any sound, just air, having not used it for so long, I try again managing to get the words out this time. "Luna." It was dry, and cracking, breaking almost.

"Yes" Luna reply with a tire vocal core. " How would you like to lay to rest for an eternally?" "What's the point we can't dream anymore." "I mean death." I seeing Luna eyes pop open, and her face expression after raising her head from my chest, it spoke confusion, fear, and other emotion I have forgotten what they feel or look like. The only reason I know those two and a few other, because of Luna being here to remind me of them.

Luna just set their and stare at me, then spoke again. "We can't die sister, we can never die; you even try for yourself." Luna reply, her voice cracking. "There is a way, the only thing that can kill us, is each other. I can kill you Luna, I can drain you of your magic, and you will be gone from this torture that is called immortal." I spoke, in a void tone. "I don't know sister, I understand why you speak that, I do, but I still feel fear of what's after death…"

I cut her off. "It's the Great Plains my sister, there you can be reunited with those who we have forgotten" Luna reply is "How you know that, sister, how are you sure." I look in to the void of nothing, "I know because I know what the plain truly is, it magic, energy, pure energy, with in it, contain those who have borrow from it, those who was born from it, they are giving eternal bless, A plain that stretch and grow as far as the number of being that join in it. There is nothing to fear my little sister."

Luna cast her gaze upon me, her eyes carry only a small percent of hope in them, you would need eyes of a god to see them, or of a goddess. While my eyes, contain nothing but void.

Luna spoke up sounding like she was about to cry. "But then what about you sister? If you going to kill me, then who will kill you?" I'll her truth, to make her see reason, the reason we both should not have suffer. "Don't worry my sister, I'll stay here." Tears start to stream down Luna face, as she spoke I can hear the pain she felt, both in her heart and throat. "If I go, then you'll be truly alone, I know we are alone, but were alone together, we suffer to gather, we cry to gather…"

I love my sister, even if the feel might be small, I feel something for her, even if that feeling of my, is somehow fading away. But I know I still have love for her. So I'll do anything I could do, while I still have that little love for her, that little light in the depth of my heart, devour my darkness. I knew what must be said to a least to attempt to free her, and that is tell her the truth.

"Luna…" I spoke, knowing that this might bring her to more tears, but hopefully the end result is that she'll accept my proposer. "The truth of the matter is I feel nothing, even my love for you is small, and fading, I thought of this before, but could never bring myself to killing you, but that's when we told each other, 'as long as we have each other, we will be okay, as long as we stay to gather, we will be okay.' But I know now, that what we said to each other, was not hope, but plead, plead that it'll be truth, a plead that will be alright down the line, that we will find a way to deal with this. But now I know that it was a stall, to stalls us from meeting the inevitable, from keeping us from seeing the truth of the matter. "

"No!" Luna shouts, she starts to cry again, she start burring her head back into my coat. I only continue. " Luna, you can tell that I'm void, if any light you see from me, is the small light that is fading from me, and that light is your love, thee love I have for you. Let me be a big sister, If only one last time, so I may relive that feel, that I have forgotten so long ago, even for a brief moment… Luna, let me be a big sister again, like all those times forgotten, let me relive one of them, refresh it or a least try to refresh it, let me help my little sister be happy, find peace."

Luna only cry, and cry and cry, until she could not cry any more, but did not break from our embrace, did not turn her head from my coat, and I was not about to push her away, we just stood there like statues. Not moving a single muscle.

For most of the time, I just looked down at the top of her head, saying nothing, we set their, in the same position, not moving, breathing as calmly as we can be. How long we set their under the moon, who knows, when the goddess of the sun and moon does not keep to their task, how can any pony keep up time.

Luna set there thinking it over, unlike her sister me, who have given up on life and death all together, losing everything, even the loss of losing. Luna still felt fear for what lay ahead of her. She set their looking into the depth of space. While I just set beside her, while her own mind wonder in the abyss of her mind. My own mind fell with nothing, no thought, no plus, my eyes as hollow as my soon to be heart.

Luna lifts her head, and asks "Will it hurt?" I turn to her eyes, gave her a weak smile and said "No. you'll feel no pain, just tire, that's all, you'll close your eyes for the last time, and drift off to the Great Plains.

"I don't know sister, I just can't leave you here by yourself, I can't, if you are not to follow me there, then I will stand by your side, and as always we'll suffer together." Luna spoke in a cracking voice. I stare into my sister eyes, I could not let her suffer any longer, I can't not, while I still having feeling for her, as a big sister to a little sister, I must protect her, while my heart feel some kind of love for her.

"There is away for me to follow you there." I spoke. "What? Then why did you not say anything about it?" Luna spoke up, with a confuse expression. "It'll cost the planet, I was betting on life returning to this planet, or what should just be call dirt of a planet, and if I was to perform this, and the sun wills combust, destroying this planet and all those that is attached to its gravitational pull." I spoke as I look in to my sister eyes.

"I see…." I can see Luna giving thought to what I just said. "I can see how that may worry you… but I fear that life will not come to this planet a second time, there is nothing here to sustain it, you don't have to worry sister, we can rest now, join those we have forgotten, maybe mother and father are there, that is why they haven't come back to us! Come sister, let follow through with your plan" My sister finishing talking with happiness on her face, and joyful eyes…

Luna my sister shows joy all for our embrace of death, or better yet, the embrace of death she will face, she brought my lie, about me able to kill myself. Will not all of it is a lie, the sun is just a burning gas of gravity holding it self together, it does not hold up to my power, the only thing I can image it doing is feeding the flame causing It to die, either turning in to a dwarf star; a blue ball, or a black hole, a compressing of gravity so strong it compress and feed on light its self, and after a while, it'll jet shout the matter out of both side of it, just like I said, it will die, and everything will be destroy. No I will remain here, to suffer alone, or better yet, how can one suffer when one feel no pain physical nor mentally.

"Yes sister let us embrace death, and join our mother and father in the Great Plain, and those who we long forgotten!" I spoke with joy in my voice, and put on a smile and eyes of false hope into my lie, all for my sister sake, to insure her, that everything will be alright, and she brought it.

"How will we do this sister?" she spoke a little concern. "Do not worry my sister, like I said, it'll be as if your growing sleepy, I'll drain you of your magic, until there is nothing left, afterward, you will feel externally drowse, then close your eyes. Then my dear sister you know what will happen after that?" I spoke in a motherly tone. "What?" Luna my dear little sister replies in a childlike tone and manner. "You will wake up in a field, and the sun shining down on you, with few clouds in sight, and a blanket of breezes to keep you cool. You'll be greeting by our parents and those who have faded from our memory, right when you look upon them, it'll jolt your mind, and refresh your memory, you'll remainder everything, as if it happen yesterday all at once. How do you feel about that my sister?" I spoke while holding her tightly in my forearms, wanted to remainder her warmth from her body before I kill that warmth with my own two forearms.

"That sounds wonderful big sister." She shied tears into my chest coat, tears of joys, to what she think will be of our descant to the Great Plain, but only she will arrive there, while I remain here, alone.

After a while we broke apart our embrace, it been a while since I see my sister this happy, why I don't even know the last time I seen here this happy, I can't remainder it, I'll remainder this scene, no matter how much time will pass, I'll never forget this scene, my sister last expression before she descent upon the Great Plain into bless.

For a moment I thought to not do it, while I have my forehand on my sister shoulder, but looking upon her face, her happy face… I have to do this, she don't deserve this torture. I step back facing my sister with the entrance of the cave behind her, so she can either look upon me as her last image of this life or the moon. I put my forearms on both sides of here head, just below her ears.

As I take one more look upon her face "Are you ready my dear beloved sister?" I ask her.

"Yes and their no need to be sad big sister, we will be reunited in the Great Plan after you done giving the sun your power…. right sister?" She asks me with a worry smile.

"Yes my dear sister, like I said before, I will follow right behind you" the last lie I will ever tell my sister. As I look upon her, for I will watch her life slip, like a flame growing lower and lower, until it's out. "Okay, just keep looking at me."

"Okay sister… I love you Celestia, my dearest and best big sister in the world; I love you, and thank you."

"Luna I-" What… what is this, what is this, something wet is coming down my cheek, aim… aim I crying, this pain I feel in my chest, it becoming a lot harder to swallow, I'm sad… I'm scare…. I'm… I'm a sister, I'm a sister, a big sister, Luna not only looks upon me as just a sister, but as a mother figure to…. I love her so much. "And I love you too Luna, I love you so much, I don't even know how I could have stop loving you, I could never ever stop loving you. I don't even understand how I could have ever told you that, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry sister!"

"It's okay Celestia, you have my forgiveness, let us continues to the Great Plan sister." Luna she look so happy, I most release her, if I tell her the truth now, yes she will stay with me, but she will be crush, I can't cause that pain, I must do this for her…

"Okay my sister… Goodbye and I love you for ever and ever."

"Goodbye sister, and I love you for ever and ever, and I will be the first to great you in the Great Plains, even know this is goodbye, soon it will be hello on the other side." Tears of joy and sadness run down my sister cheek, but only sadness run down my.

For one last time I hug my sister, feeling her body warmth move through my, for one more time, and one last time. I broke the embrace, and proceeded with the procedure, putting my forearms on the side of her head, below her ears. "Here we go… again goodbye my sister, who I love so much, goodbye."

"And hello from when we meet from the other side, and I also love you sister, as I say it now, I'll say it in the Great Plain when you get there, I love you."

This is it… for my sister a least; don't know what will happen to me. But a least she get to find eternally peace. I'll stare into her eyes, as her life slip away… Goodbye Luna, I love you with all my heart, and I'll never forget you, never…


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Another Fly

"Wait sister! What's that?" Luna point out in the desert plain "What Luna?" 'I turn and look throughout the empty plain.' "There, right there!" Luna point out desperately to a figure that is moving "I...I see it Luna surely it's a mirage. It's the only thing it could be." "After all this time, we never had seen one before then." 'It can't be' "then what else can it be Luna" "Let go find out" reply Luna, and she turn her head to face Celestia. "But…" 'Even if it's just a little, I get to spend a little more time before I send her off.' "…Okay, let go."

Celestia and Luna descend the mountain by air, flying down to the bottom, 'My wings feel tight, and knotted up, when was the last time I flu?' touching ground, they start to walk toward the figure. 'The closer we get, the more detail we see, it start to resemble a pony, the color, which look like a green mane with a brown fur, closer to it, we see a horn, it must be an unicorn, but that not possible, even for a unicorn, unless he froze himself, or something… This has to be a mirage. The height if it, it almost as tall if not the same height as us. Is that wings on its side? This can't be, then that mean this is an alicorn, which only mean to be another immortal. But how, we search every were, every surface of this planet, we even dug into the earth in a few places.'

They came to a stop; including thee presumes to be a mirage. Now standing five feet from it 'This is no mirage, it's a pony, no it is an alicorn, it's a male, rather hard to tell, but a male, a male alicorn standing right there. Coat hairs view dark brown with black lines running randomly down ward shifting a little as they do from left to right. The color… it digs up and bring back old memory of a tree bark, it resemble that of a tree bark. His mane is that of green, two shades, one like the top part of a leaf of a tree, or grasses plain with a lighter shade of green underneath it, same for his tail. The top half of his wings mostly the back edge of it, share the same color as his mane and tail' Celestia so caught up into taking in his detail that, she did not release that they have been staining there, for a few minutes just observing him.

Luna is the first person to break the silent "Um excuse me?" 'If Luna havening spoke, I'll still be in my daze. The pony only stair at us, maybe he don't hear my sister' "Hello?" "Yes?" The green mane alicorn respond 'he spoke!' "Uh… Hi?" Luna greet again toward the alicorn. "Yes? Hello?" 'He spoke again! Even my sister does not believe he is real, but yet there he is, just standing there.' "Why is there no life here?" The brown green alicon asks, Celestia speak up to answer, "Their dead." "Dead?" he replies. "Yes dead…" Celestia replies back to him.

Luna decides to change the subject and question the strange alicon, "What's your name?" The male alicon look at Luna with a Confuse expression, "My… name?" he reply. "Yes, my name is Luna, and this is my sister… sister introduce yourself." Celestia startle a little bet. "Uh, my name is Celestia." Luna turn her attention to the male alicorn "What is your name, what name do you address yourself?" Luna asks with a friendly smile. 'The male alicorn stands there for a while, you can see it in his eyes that he is deep in thought of what my sister ask him, but his face expression is plain.' "My name… what I'm call… you can call me Botany… yes Botany." As the male alicorn speak his plain expression turning into a smile at the end of him speaking. 'Batony… isn't that a little…?' As if Luna reading Celestia speak out her thought, "Botany, isn't that a little…?" Luna asks. "Then you can call me…Flora." '…That's even worst.' "Never mind will call you Botany...

Where did you come from?" Luna asks. "I came from the other side, of this earth." Celestia speak a third time to the male alicorn in a confuse voice "But the heat should be unbearable there, even for an alicorn, it would be extremely uncomfortable!" The Brown mane alicorn just reply "It's was pleasantly to me enough, I'm walking the earth on this side, to rest from the sun, to enjoy the moon, before I return home." 'Return home?' "What home? It's just extreme heat on that side, and nothing but rock and sand. How can you call that home?" Luna asks. "I live in a cave forest;" "Cave forest?" Luna reply in confusion. "Yes. Within the cave forest, water can cool me from the heat." "Cave forest…water…" Celestia spoke with a confuse expression. "What is a cave forest? You have water too?" Luna asks. "It's a forest with in a cave." "Could we come alone to see this cave forest?" Luna spoke "Would you? I have questions for you." 'I gaze at my sister Luna, as she gazes at me. Both giving thought to this new in counter, there is no thought to give, the first time we meet another alicorn, beside each other in our life time.' "Yes."

"Let proceed to cross this land… no… instead let take to the sky." Botany proposed. Luna and Celestia both shuck their head in agreement to Botany. 'He spread his wings to take to the sky, Luna and I follow right behind him. We climb, until he stops climbing. Souring through the sky like this, it feel refreshing, above the sand blowing in the wind, while the moon light surround us, with air of no practical to hit us. Even know were weak in our position we are able to stay in the air, think to the wind, but just spreading our wings out, we don't have to do that my flapping, just control. Botany, he looks so peaceful, as if in bliss. Even my sister eyes are starting to light up, her tense body relaxing as she feel the cool night air flow around her, save from her buffy eyes, messy mane and tail, and dirty fur, she almost seen happy, she is happy, what about me. I'm happy if she is happy.'

'We fly in silent, the only thing whisper in our ears is the raging wind, beating against us. Thanks to the high altitude, gaining great distance in such a short amount of time we made it to the light side of the earth surface in a matter of few hours, I even feel asleep, just to be woken by the decent or my sister voice, same for her. As I suspected, it was unbearable, even for me, the sun goddess. Its most be even rougher for my sister, thankfully, the speed of the wind is keeping us cool.'


	3. Chapter 3: Cave, Forest, and Water

'Reaching his 'cave forest' in a matter of hours, He landed in front of a cave entrance, we right behind him'"…So this is your home…?" Luna asks with a doubtful expression. "No this is just the entrance to get to my home, we must now walk." Botany replies. Celestia lean over to her sister and whisper "I don't know about this Luna, can we really trust this guy?" Luna whisper "Celestia what is there to be afraid of, on that fact, what is there to lose, we found another being, another life, and no he found us. And if your worrying about trust, or he will try to do something to us, were two goddess, there is nothing to worry about, beside, what else is there to do?" Celestia thinks on what her sister said to her 'I know my sister is right, but it never hurt to be caution.' "Come on sister, what are you standing there for, hurry up." Luna already a few paces a head of Celestia, Celestia rush to her side, their a few paces behind Botany.

'It feels like we have been walking a couple of miles, in this pitch blackness of a cave.' "How can you be so sure you're going in the direction? It is pitches black." Celestia ask Botany. "You're not comfortable walking in the dark?" Botany replies. "It's not that, it just I'll like a little light so I can see what's around me." "Then let me shine some light." Botany horn starts to glow, it grew bright, flash of blinding light fells the cave, Luna and Celestia shield away from it. As it came just as quickly, it dies down the same and the darkness return. "How is that lighting it?" Celestia spoke out, a little upset. "Wait sister look!" Luna spoke. "Look where?" "All round us." The cave walls, floor, and ceiling, starts to glow a light blue color. 'What- What is this?" "You ask for light." Botany answered Celestia. 'This must be a spell, and light spell of some kind.'

'This walks it getting aggravating, it been more than a few miles by now.' "What that, up a head?" Luna spoke. "It's the entrance to the forest." Botany reply to Luna, coming up a head of them is a light. They exit the glowing blue cave. 'What, what is this? Grass, trees, vines, bush, and is that the sky above, did we just want cave to get to the other side, were we could have flown? This is a for-' "Forest?" Luna cut Celestia off from her thought. With all the trees around, Luna and Celestia stands there and take in the view. "Come, let us drink." Botany walks into the forest. The two mares snap out of it and follow him into the forest. They came upon a river of water. "Here drink." 'The water looks so crystal clear, and the taste, it taste cool and refreshing, having had water in so long, I never notice how dry my throat was. Taking in this water, it's like my hold body is begging for more, for some reason I can't bring myself from stop drinking, same as my sister, and he is not complaining about how long it's taking us, to get our fell, he just stand there looking at us, in away a mother watch her child take relief, but in a bless for expression.' "Is it alright for us to bath here?" Luna asks. "No, it is not alright. There is another place for that, follow me. Botany take to the sky, Luna and Celestia waste no time to follow up behind him.

'Flying over, I can see the sizes, it's is a vase, were inside a mountain.' They reach a small bed of water with a water fall, and a river exiting the pool of water. Botany land first, next to the bed of water, Luna and Celestia land just behind him. "Here, this is where you can bath" Botany turn to the two female alicorn, speaking while pointing a fore hoof to the body of water. Luna is the first to walk up to the water, while speaking to the male alicorn saying "Thank you, it been… a while since we could clean our self" Botany reply is strange as he says "No think you, your flit will bring nutrient to the life that is here." Luna confuse "um yeah, come on Celestia!" Luna turn to her sister "Let refresh our self, it's been a long… time since we have done so." "uh yeah, right." 'My sister seen to be taking the lead, ever since we meet this male alicorn, will I guest since it been the while since we meet another life in a… long time, she might just be excited by this.'

'The water felt cool, but not to cool to spike you freeze up, as if our body was taking a drink form it cool, and it refreshing us. The male alicorn… Flore, just stand there watching us, with an bless for expression, he must he happy to see other life form, or better yet, to see two other alicorn, and being that were both female must be a plus…'

Botany started walking away, into the forest, "Where are you going?" Luna asks rather haste. "I'm to retrieve you some nutrient, for you to consume." Botany replies while entering the forest. 'With him out of sight, I can look at my surrounding more in detail, it so hard to believe, that were surrounding by plant life, if their plant life, there must be other living creature.' "Can you believe it sister?" Luna spoke, as she jumps up from underneath the water surface. "It has been so long since we have taken a bath!" Luna spoke with a cheerful tone of voice to match her expression "Yes, it most refreshing, even more unbelievable at the sight of this places, it's have plant life Luna, so much plant life, it more of a jungle then a forest, wouldn't you agree?" "Yes, your right sister, their more plant life here then a forest would have!" Luna spoke with excitement. "So it must have other life too." Celestia spoke in a clam voice. "Your right Sister, I even saw something moving in the jungle, when we were in the air." Luna spoke giving thought. "You did! Pray tell sister, what it looked like?" Celestia voice spouts out 'I cannot hold my composer after what Luna just said, seeing other life in this jungle overhead!' "That is where I'm not sure sister." Luna spoke with a puzzling expression, "It was moving in a slow manner, sister… I'm not even shore it was something but a plant, the surface of it look to be as green as all the rest of the plant life around here. Let's wait after we have clean our self to ask Botany of this, and almond other things." "I agree sister." Celestia spoke back.

After a few minutes, Botany returns, with Luna and Celestia exiting the water. "If you want, you can continue to enjoy yourself." Flore spoke with caring eyes and a motherly smile on his face. "No thank you, we are refreshed and wish to converse with you on some matter." Luna spoke. "Yes, I also wish to, too. Follow me; I prepare a meal for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Life, Nutrient, Still, Who

'Inside the jungle is… life, there is no other way to descripts this, the nose that I hear are confusing, but none the less, it sound like life.' They came to a clear grass area. 'The wind feel stronger here, giving that there is no trees, except for the one in the middle.' "Here you can gain nutrient from this." Botany spoke. "What is it?" Luna asks. "It a tree that contains my most nutrients fruit throughout my domain." Botany Answer, while pointing at the tree fruits. "Yes I remainder now, it been so long since we have even seen fruits." Celestia spoke in aw about the tree. "Yes your right sister, but this tree contain more than one kind of fruit, I never seen a tree contain such variety of fruits." Luna spoke, in the same aw as her sister. "You're right sister." Celestia spoke, agreeing with her sister.

"Please consume, you will find them pleasant." Luna step up and grab a fruit in her magic garb, and bet in to it. 'What am I'm doing, letting my sister take the lead like this, those could be poison, even so there is nothing that can kill us, but still as a big sister I shou-' "Sister this… this!" Luna snapping here sister out her thought, "Yes Luna what is it? Is it poiso-" "Delusion!" Luna reply, exploding in a cheerful cry. "W-What?" Celestia shout out, in confusion. "You have to try this!" Luna picks another fruit off the tree in her magic, and flu it to her sister. Celestia look at it, skeptical, 'It doesn't look bad and no strange smell… Not that I can remember what fruit smell like.' Celestia close her eyes and take a bite off it. She open her eyes with surprise in them "It is good, no it more than good!" Celestia respond. "Sister you have to try this one too and this one!" Luna is pulling fruit off the trees, and is taking bit after bit out of them, after a while when they got their feel they turn to Botany. "Thank you Botany, it been a… while since we have taken any thing in to our body." Luna spoke. "Yes, we appreciate the generosity.

We would like to begin our talk with you." Celestia spoke "Yes, you first." Luna starts "Have you been here all this time?" "No, I form here as I am." His warm smile became a frown of sadness "I was every were at once, once, but then things become still, unfeeling, then became the wait, I waiting, and waiting, but nothing, so I came to be the form I am now, here, as I felt some nutrient , and made this place what it is now."

'What?' "Excuse me, may I ask what you are?" Celestia spoke out. "Celestia, what are you saying?" Luna spoke to her sister in a scold Celestia, for the odd and rude question. "I was once ever were, with many to nutrient to, I'm what you call me food, or substance to consume, I would feed you, and I would be fad in return." Botany said with a warm smile, looking back at it all. "I don't understand?" Luna confesses out loud, "He is or it is the life of our planet." Celestia spoke to clear thing up. "What?" Luna still confuse, "This being is what all living things had been feeding off of, he was… is our food, as he or it fed us, we return great nutrient to him, with our waist and body, this place is feel with energy, his energy, he or it is all around us, even in the fruit we just ate." Celestia try to simplify it. "So he is like the soul of this planet?" Luna tries to grasps an understanding of this. "Not as such Luna, it's mostly like, he was occupying the planet, using it to gain, and gave nutrient through his body, which was different kind of plants, such as the vegetables, and fruits, and more." Celetia explain more clearly. "So you're not really an Alicorn, are you?" Luna asks, as her ears flop to the side of her head, and her tail touch the ground. "If that upset you, you have no need to worry, this is a full alicorn body, it's a version that I would have had, if I was born as one." Botany said with caring eyes and voice, and a worry look.

"How did you come to be as you are?" Celestia ask. "As I said, it was still, there was always movement, even when one could not move, there was always movement, and then little by little I became still, still for too long until I decide to move." He answers." So you created this, all of this?" Celestia points out ever were, wave her fore hoof around. "Yes, I have spread myself, this is a little cycle so I can continue to feed, and be fed." He answers looking around.

"What does all of this mean? Is life coming back, can you bring other things back beside plants life? Like ponies?" Luna asks. "No, this is all a part of me, I can only bring about plant life, and I can only spread what I am." He answers, with a sad smile expression. "I see…" Luna looks down.

"Thank you for all of that you done, what can we do, to repay for you?" Celestia asks, with a smile. "You can stay here, and let me feed you, while you feed me in return, as it has been done always." "Of course will stay, as if we have anything else to do or be, isn't that right Celestia!" Luna answers Botany with a smile, and turn to her sister. "Yes, thank you very much for your hospitality." Celestia said. "Wait, you said you could only make plant life, or spread yourself, or something, then what was that I saw moving on the ground, when we was in the air?" Luna asks. "As I became mobile, I start to grow new plant life, such as this." From the woods came a snake like thing, with green vines like skin and a mouth. Luna and Celestia are taking back by the sudden appearance, "pry tell what is that?" Luna asks. "I gave it no name, like everything else, it have its job here, to scup up dead plant life." There are two other creatures that I created; all have a job to do." Botany said. "It's… something else." Celestia said. "Yes it is." Respond Botany.

"Do you two desire anything?" "Not at this time, nothing that we can think of, our memory has slip our mind, over … time." Luna responds, looking depress toward the end of her sentences. "Do you desire your memory back?" Botany spoke. "Will yes, we have forgotten many of those who were close to us, their voice, action, even their image… we remember nothing of them. Maybe little pieces, but of a few two or three words, that may help descript them, nothing more." Celestia said with a depress look from start to finish. "I can help you with that." Botany said with a comforting smile, while petting the creature he had summing. "You can?" Luna spoke out loud, with a surprise and confuses expression. "Yes, follow me." As he said, the creature slips back into the jungle.

'Walking through this jungle, it contain so much beauty, or is this just me becoming overcome with hope of seeing other life form, even if plants. Botany who is not a real alicorn, or as he said from birth, is just the root of all this; I wonder how much magic does he have. If he has been feeding and fed since the world first contains life, then his magic energy must be strong, and if not the same as we are, then to an extent, he could very well be the Great Plan itself.' As they walk, Botany pick leafs off bushes and trees and chew them. After a while, he then pick two big leaves off, with his magic grab, he drool a flow of liquid on both of the leaf, the leaf holding a fair amount of it. "Here drink this." He told the two mare alicorn. "What are you sick, that just came out of your mouth, why would we drink that?" Luna said with a horror expression on her face. "The fruit you ate came from me, this is no different." Botany spoke, Celestia and Luna looks at each other, then back at Botany. Celestia decide to take the lead, as an older sister should, and take a sip. "How is it sister?" Luna asks. Celestia take a sip with her eyes close leading back her head a little. She open her finish sipping, her eyes grow wide. "Luna… this is-" Celestia spoke. "What sister, what is it?" Luna shouts with a worry look on her face. "This is better than the fruit we ate! The taste doesn't even compare!" Celestia cheer out. Luna step to her leaf to take a sip. She does it the same way, and as her sister with her eyes close. "Your right! This is… I have never taste anything so good, I forgot what tasting was, but I know I never had something this good!" The two drink the rest. Luna and Celestia look at Botany. "Thank you for the drink, it was more peasen-" Celestia stop past midsentence, as her life flash before her eyes. Tears start to run down her cheek. "Sister is there something wr-" Luna fall victim to the same phenomenon as her sister, tears start to fall down her face to, as her life flash before her eyes. After a few second Celestia spoke "Their all gone, Twilight, Spike, our kingdom, our people, their all gone." Celestia voice crack, tears of streams fall from her eyes clouding her vision, but she did not sobbing. "What do we do now sister? To remember everything of our life, all of it, the only thing it accomplish, is to remind us of a past we can never return, that we are truly alone in this world. What do we do now?" Luna said with her voice cracking as will. "Live, never forget, and live." Botany spoke with a warm caring smile and eyes of a mother. "Luna starts to sob, "Thank you, thank you so much for existence, thank you so much for finding us, think you so much for taking us in, and relieving some of the loneness." Luna force herself to speak, with her heart in pain, and her throat hurting from the pain of her heart.

"Thank you for stopping me for killing my sister, stopping me for making the biggest mistake I have and will ever do." Celestia said, with as much pain in her voice as her sister, but still standing in the position, as she was when the memory hit her. "What you mean sister, being the only one left on this planet; you were coming with me, were you?" Luna spoke out, still sobbing, but looking at her sister from the side. "No Luna, no I wasn't, I lied. I could not have let you suffer this any longer, I could not have let you live this hell any longer, and I can't follow after you once I kill you, I'm sorry, it pains my heart so much now, that I could even have done that, I'm sorry, but this life is not for you to live Luna, you derisive so much bet-" Celestia is cut off, as she was flung to the side sending her flying to the ground, by her sister pushing her down. "And you think that was okay for you to lie to me! For you to suffer alone! You thought once I was in the great plan, I would be happy enough to forgive you! I don't care if I have to continue this suffering, as long as I'm with you and a little crying here and there, I can endure it. Because I love you Celestia, I would never let you go through this suffering alone, even if you wanted to, I would never let you. I will stay by your side until the end of the end, until we are both reunited with our love ones in the Great Plain!" Celestia lay their looking up at her sister, who is panting, tears falling from her eyes, as if they are streams. "I'm so sorry, Luna, I'm so, so sorry, I never want to hurt you, I know there is no reason for doing what I was going to do to you. It just, I lost my self-there, I just don't want you to suffer, but I know that was no excuse to lie to you, it just that, that, th-" Luna hug her sister stopping her from talking and letting her cry. "I want say that I forgive you, but know that I will always love you big sister." Celestia cry out loud, as Luna cry silently with a few sob noise, and moan.

After a few minutes the sister gather them self, and turn their attention to Botany. "What now, I mean I only ask you being kind of, like the soul of the planet. Will other life return, or is this all there is?" Celestia asks. "I'm studying my own ability, there is hope, it want be the same or close to it, but life will return again, it have been to still, for too long." Botany replies with a gentle smile. "Then what do we do in the mean time?" Luna asks. "What would you like to, what is your desire?" Botany asks. "I'll like to return to the past, but it seen I can't, can't even dream of it, or nothing at that matter." Celestia spoke with sadness in her eyes, and a frown shape mouth. "If that what you desire, to dream vividly and lucidly then I can grant that that is will." Botany said. "You can what?" Celestia ask. "Follow me." They begin their walk again. 'I can't believe after meeting this… being, soul of the planet, as Luna said. We have gain so much, he safe us, he save my sister from me, I don't think I can never let that guilt go, it will follow me until I find death, or death find me in my new vigor case, even once I'm in the great plain, it will haunt me.' As they walk, same as before, Botany will stop and take some type of plants leafs in his mouth, then grab to large sizes leaves in his magic grip, and drool in them, until they both have a large size portion of the substance. "Take this in, and you will have awareness, control, and clarity over dreams." The two drinks, no that hesitant of this procedure, only on the fact of knowing it will taste pleasant, but that did not stop either of them from wincing from it. "What now?" Luna asks after finish drinking. "You must sleep to see." Botany answers.

"Will until then, is there something we can do, something to help you." Celestia ask. "No, if that's not what you truly desire." "What we truly desire, is companionship, we… I guess we wish to converse some more, and to have something to do, to take our mind off things, isn't that right sister?" Luna asks. "Yes, it been a long… time like Luna said." Celestia responses "You desire reasonability?" Botany reply "Yes, is there anything we can do?" Celestia spoke. "You have power over the sun and moon?" "Yes, I have power over the sun and my sister over the moon." "I wanted to expand myself over the surface of the planet. Sunlight moonlight must return to their hours." "You need us to return to our duties as the sun and moon goddess?" Luna asks. "Yes, to spread my body, life, to return what was once there." Botany answers. Cleestia and Luna look at each other, "Okay, when do we start" Celestia asks, with a smile on her face. "It has been much sunlight on this side of the world, it needs to cool one side and warm the other. Let the sun return to the other side, and the moon this side, I will start to spread on this side under the moon, as the ground contain heat, with the air cooling. Follow me, if you wish to start now." Botany spread his wings, and looks at the two female alicons. They nodded to him, and take to the sky.

'So much have happen in one day, my memory return, my dreams will… be better, as what he told me, will be clear, and I will be in control of them, and my duties as the sun princess has return. If we haven't meet this… he said we can call him an alicorn, that what he would look like, if he was born as one, so I shall call him an alicorn, this other alicorn, the prince of plants life, he was always here, we are not alone now, we have a third, and he can bring life, life that can move, and is working on life that can think, as he said, it will be a while to produce something that will have high thinking, other than eating, and sleeping. But a least we know now, that some kind of life will return, maybe not be the same, it want be the same, but a least it want be lonely. Our time as isolation is over, and life will go on, as it all ways have.'

They fly to an entrance of the wall that line, and fly through it, with nick break speed, even then it still take a while to get to the surface. Once there, they land on a ledge, Botany turns around. "Precede" Celestia step up, and lower the sun, then step back as Luna step up, to bring up the moon. "Finish, what now." Luna asks. "Now I break the surface, and bring about life, and water." Botany spoke, stepping up, Luna step back, he close his eyes, soon after the ground start shaking. Luna and Celestia try struggle with keeping on their hoof. 'Botany starts to glow a green, same as his eyes, hovering above the ground. What's that coming from the ground? Their like green snake dragon like creature, both beauty and horror, break through the surface of the ground. Their growing Wings as they sore, their stretching they body from the ground, then dive back into the earth. Their more, other snake things spreading water out their month, cover the land in a mist, while other continue to spread and grow different life plants, and monster like plant. The moon shine so beautifully, thanks to the hot ground and air, stream seen to rise from the ground. Under were Botany hovering, grass and flower are growing, spreading, covering the entry ledge, replacing the hard ground, with soft grass and pleads. Being able to watch this all unfold, words can't descript this, what taking place right in front of us, it leave one speechless; Such power, such magic, such beauty. It brings tears to our eyes, and more hope into our heart.' Botany glow start to fade away as he decent to the ground, his hoof touch the now grass flower cover surface.

Botany turns to the two female alicorn. "They which are me will continue to spray separate out; afterward they will turn into great trees. Shell we rest here. It had been a long day." The two princess both surprise by what greatness they just saw, relies his words bring truth to their body, as it start to demand sleep. Luna wiping tears from her eyes as she speaks "Yes, it had been a long day, sleep sound good right about now, isn't that right sister?" Luna asks her sister. Celestia wipes tears from her eyes as she speak "…Yes, and thank you again, for everything you done, we are truly forever in your dept." the two princess bow to the male alicorn. "Rise, you will repay me by doing your duties, as the moon and sun goddess. For now you may sleep, until I wake you up, that will be when we can continue this on the other side of the earth surface." "You said that we would be able to control and clarify our dreams?" Luna asks. "The only way for you to truly understand is to sleeps, I will wake you when it's time. Have a pleasant rest." The three lay on the soft grass flower pleads, facing out the land, seeing life spreading throughout. 'I feel so bless right now, having my sister to my right, and our savor to my left, I feel I can keep going, for entirely, but I wish not to think of time in the future but to enjoy myself in the present. I feel so relaxes, I wish I could continue to stare out from this ledge for a little while more, but my eyes are becoming hard to keep open, it just so beautify…' Celestia close her eyes, as a tears fall.


End file.
